Palutena & the Olympians
by SquareCity
Summary: Immerse into a series of short episodes featuring the goddess of Skyworld Palutena and her interactions with famous Greek Olympians.
1. Zeus flirts with Palutena

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kid Icarus and the Percy Jackson series.

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>PALUTENA AND THE OLYMPIANS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ep.1 –Zeus flirts with Palutena<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

"And that is our Annual Report here Mt. Olympus." Palutena closed her financial statement book, "Any questions?"

Her eyes scrolled across the large gold executive table where sat all the gods of both Skyworld and Olympus.

Zeus who sat at the other end of the table across from her stood up. His snow-white beard that used to reach his defiant chest was cut to a short trim and his hair was styled like Zac Efron's.

He had on a plaid summer shirt, dress pants and shiny boots. He even smelled like ambrosia from afar. He looked like a jock straight out of a British movie. The kind that girls would go gaga over.

"I do have a question, Palutena," he said, "and I want you to answer me truthfully."

Palutena smiled, "Okay."

"If I ever decide to throw a winter party at my Winter Temple on Mt. Olympus, will people come?"

Hands shot up in the air across the table.

"And by people," he quickly added, "I meant green-haired slender looking sexy people." he ran his tongue across his upper lip and flashed a glowing white smile, "Like yourself."

"I have green hair!" spoke Medusa in the table. Everyone turned to stare at the dancing green snakes on her scalp hissing. "…well, technically, they're dark and scaly. But they're very much alive and bouncy!"

"Ew." Viridi who sat across from her gave a disgusted look.

Palutena ignored Medusa and turned back to Zeus, "Well it depends!" she said, "How many green-haired slender looking sexy people do you know?"

"Helloooo?" Medusa shouted, pointing at herself. But Zeus and Palutena were too busy staring into each other's eyes to pay attention to the Underworld goddess.

"Well," Zeus said, "I do know the scaly kind on our table here. But personally I'm more interested in the _other _sexy one looking right up at me."

Palutena brushed a lock of her hair. Zeus flashed another dazzling smile that blinded the meeting room. Medusa, who got the wrong message, was now running her tongue over her upper lip, while goo-goo eyeing Zeus and Viridi looked like she was about to vomit.

"You hear that, Viridian?" Medusa gave the Nature goddess an elbow nudge, "I'm the other sexy one looking right up at him."

Viridi rolled her eyes and scoffed. She stood up, pushing her chair back and turned to Zeus and Palutena, "Do you lovebirds need a room? Because the Aphrodite's Motel is right up next door from this Temple!"

xxx

Later that afternoon, Pit peeked into Palutena's bedchamber and found her in bed, reading a romance novel.

"Heeeyyy~!" He said in sing-song. "How's my luckiest goddess of the Skyworld doin'?"

Palutena put down her novel, her face red of embarrassment. "Pit?" she sat up, "Wh-what did you hear?"

Pit danced his way toward Palutena, "A little bird from the Goddess of Nature told me that you and Zeus are gonna get it _on!_"

Palutena's face looked like a tomato now. Her eyes fell on her book. "It's not that!" she said, "You're embarrassing me!"

Pit hopped on Palutena's bed, "So!" he said, "What is the story then? Because ever since we came to Mt. Olympus, Zeus has been eyeing you for some time. A _long _time."

Palutena sighed, "We're just having dinner."

Pit stopped smiling, "Dinner?" he said, "I thought he was inviting you to a party?"

"That…" she hesitated, "…was a test. Apparently, Zeus is a big Casanova around Mt. Olympus. Y'know, dating multiple women and having married twice or more. But…"

She put on a big grin and sat up, making herself comfortable next to Pit as if ready to dish on the latest gossip, "You know what he told me at our meeting today?"

"What?"

"He said that he's really shy around me. That he never met anyone as beautiful as me." She raised her shoulders giddily, "And that I'm the flower of his heart, and the North Star that reflects his starry night! His Diamond Forever!"

Pit gasped, "Really? He said that? Those exact words?"

Palutena nodded.

"Wow, that's deep." Pit said.

"So what do you think I should do?" Palutena asked.

It didn't take long for Pit to answer, "I think you should go for it!"

"You know what? You're right!" Palutena slipped back into bed, "I think I should!" she opened her book again.

"Cool beans! Hey by the way, can I borrow your book when you're done?"

Palutena gave Pit an awkward stare. "…why?"

Pit paused awkwardly, "…bee-cause I want to show something to my uhh… friend?"

Palutena narrowed her eyes.

Pit scratched his head. He was losing his voice, "…be-because you see. There was this one part…particular scene where the guy and the girl were at a uhh… the bar and…" He suddenly jumped off the bed, "you know what? Keep it."

xxx

Palutena walked into the Restaurant Olympia Oikos. It was a first-class restaurant with many men and women in fancy suits and garments, a large chandelier the shape of a dragon overlooking the dining crowd, pillars of gold surrounding red velvets tables and chairs, and a flourishing opera piece filled the restaurant with its melodic sound.

Palutena spotted a middle-aged man with an elfish features and curly salt-and-pepper hair at the registration desk. He wore a black pinstripe suit with a bowtie, and was rolling dices.

"Ah Palutena." The man spoke, "I was expecting you." He cocked his head on one side, "And I'm expecting some drama coming your way too."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nevermind!" the man scooped the dices in a swift stroke and turned to Palutena, "Table for two?"

"How did you know?" Palutena asked.

"I'm Hermes. Manager of this here Restaurant Olympia Oikos, and I can predict stuffs."

"Ahh, like Shulk!"

Hermes cocked his head on one side, "Who?"

"Nevermind." Palutena said, before looking up at the chandelier, "I love the design on this chandelier."

"That's not a chandelier actually. That's Crystallux. It's a dragon."

Palutena's eyes widened, "Whuh-? Really?"

"Yes. From an Opera House in the World of Weyard." Hermes said, "It never left its home until Zeus built this place. Now it migrated in here and we never got to put our _own _chandelier. It must be attracted to the opera music we have here. Anyway, let me take you to your table, and Zeus will be here in a—!"

"Palutena?" a woman spoke.

Palutena turned around to see a woman with brown eyes and a crown of woven corn leaves and poppies adornment on her long wavy hair as blond as ripe wheat. She had a golden dress similar to Palutena.

"Demeted? I mean, _Demeter_!" Palutena said, "Is that really you?"

The two goddesses laughed and hugged.

"It really _is _me, Pal-Pal!" she said, "My, has it been a long, long time!"

"It has, Dee-Dee!" Palutena said, "How's the family? Your beautiful daughter Persephone?"

"She's well! She's well." Demeter replied, "How about you? What you've been up to?"

"I'm on a date!"

"Really? With who?"

"Zeus!"

The smile on Demeter's face vanished, "Oh."

"Oh?" Palutena's lips made a small o.

Demeter's eyes darkened. Instantly the temperature in the restaurant dropped to freezing state.

"Uhh… Muh-miss… De-De-Demeter…?"

"You're having… a date… with…with Zeus?" Demeter formed a fist. Palutena could see her friend's tall figure growing to seven feet tall as the temperature was drop—!

Oh, now she was eight feet tall. Nine feet tall. She was turning into a Titan, catching the restaurant's attention.

"Dee-Dee, are you okay?" Palutena asked.

"Ms. Demeter, please!" Hermes shouted, "Your blood pressure!"

Demeter blinked away the raging jealousy in her eyes and looked around. She looked up. Her head barely touched Crystallux's muzzle, "Oh, right. Sorry."

"Remember your Wii Fit Training, Ms. Demeter." Hermes said, "Breathe in… breathe out…"

Demeter did so. Her height shrank back to normal and the temperature returned to normal as well.

"Dee-Dee, what happened just now?"

Hermes turned to Palutena, "You don't know?" he said.

"Of course she doesn't know," Demeter said, "Because I never told her."

"Told me what?" Palutena asked.

"About Zeus?" Demeter said, "He's a womanizer."

Palutena shrugged, "So?"

"When he met you, did he, like, flirt with you?" she asked.

Palutena shrugged, "He flirts with everything that has a dress on."

"Okay but did he say something to you like how he's really shy around you?"

"Yeah?"

"That he never met anyone as beautiful as you?"

"…yeah?"

"And then you raise your shoulders giddily when he says that you're the flower of his heart?"

Palutena was quiet.

"And the North Star that reflects his starry night! And then for the grand finale to melt you over he says you're…"

"His Diamond Forever?" Palutena finished.

Demeter nodded. "Those were the _exact _words he said to me." She said, "And to Hera. And Alcmene. And Leto and Maia and Metis and Selene. And even the mortals like Europa, Beryl Grace and Callipso."

"Callisto."

"Whatever. Either way he uses his pickup lines on _all _women here in Mt. Olympus. And he used it on you."

Silence fell in the group.

"Ooooh," Hermes said, "that's the drama I was talking about coming your way in my dice vision." He snapped his fingers and a silver platter of sparkling drinks appeared to his hand, "Wine, ladies?"

Demeter and Palutena grabbed each a glass.

"Hello my lovelies!" spoke Zeus as he joined in. He grabbed a glass of wine as well and turned to Palutena, "So? Did you get us a table?" he then turned to Demeter, "Or what did I miss?"

Demeter shook her head.

Palutena forced a grin, "Nothing." She said, "except this."

She chucked her glass of wine to Zeus's face then smashed the glass on top of his skull before walking away. Demeter followed her. Both goddesses left Zeus dazed and confused.

**xxx**

**If you liked that episode, and want to read more, please let me know with a review. Thank you. :)**


	2. Kronos confesses his Sins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kid Icarus and the Percy Jackson series.

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>PALUTENA AND THE OLYMPIANS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ep.2 –Kronos confesses his Sins<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Kronos entered Palutena's Temple and made his way to one of those private confession bins.

He sat down on the stool and breathed a sigh, "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."

The cubicle window drew open. "Yes, my child. Please share to me your iniqui—!"

The voice stopped speaking, drew a sharp gasp, and screamed, "KRONOS?"

Kronos's heart jumped. He recognized that voice! He turned to the person behind the window, "Palutena?"

Palutena let out a delightful scoff, "Oh my gosh, how are you—?"

"-even here?" Kronos finished that sentence.

Palutena gritted her teeth and forced a smile, "I own this temple, remember?"

Kronos grumbled under his breath, "…man, I was hoping to avoid you."

"Yeah, well too bad!" Palutena snapped, "We were supposed to have dinner six millennium and three centuries ago! Where the hell have you been?" she gasped, "Hell?"

"Well…"

"You stood me up!"

Kronos sighed, "I know, baby. It's just that… well, remember that little problem I had that I was telling you about but was not willing to tell you right away?"

"Oh, _that _little problem." Palutena sounded sarcastic.

"HEY!" Kronos shouted, "I have an eating problem, all right? And it's not the kind of eating problem that you guys have in today's generation, _I_ eat _my_ kids!"

Palutena let out a sharp gasp, then went dead silent.

"...what?" Kronos muttered, "Did I say something wrong?"

"You had kids?" Palutena's voice was dark and grouchy.

Kronos was silent, "Well…"

"You were MARRIED?"

Kronos was silent again. "It wasn't really working out, so…!"

Palutena scoffed and the cubicle window slid into a slam. Then silence.

"Come on, baby! We can still work this out!"

The cubicle window slid open again.

"And just so you know," Palutena snarled, "today's generation of eating problems is a serious issue you do NOT make fun of, _Cannibal_!"

The window slid close again and silence fell once more.

**xxx**

**If you liked that episode, and want to read more, please let me know with a review. Thank you. :)**


End file.
